1. Field of Art
The field generally relates to the field of communication control through a mobile computing device having telephonic functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In voice communication systems, two parties communicate with each other through a voice communication device. In some instances it is desirable to have one party not transmit voice signals through their voice communication device. Examples of such scenarios include transmitting from areas that have lots of background noise, e.g., an airport terminal or a large social or business gathering. In such situations, the party from where the background noise is originating mutes their communication devise.
Communication devices that leverage off of simplex communication systems have established conventional mute functionality. In simplex communications systems, e.g., walkie talkie type systems, this can be done by simply not enabling the voice channel on the voice communication device until a voice signal is ready for transmission. However, such devices lose downlink communications when the voice signal is being transmitted. In situations in which parties desire greater certainty, such systems are not desirable because the simplex communication system may result in loss of valuable communication information due to the lost downlinks.
In contrast to simplex communication systems, a conventional telephone call establishes a telephone call between parties through a two-way, duplex communication that continually receives a downlink voice communication and allows for simultaneous uplink voice communication between the telephonic device and telecommunications network. Communications in this configuration lose very little, if any, data due to the continuous nature of the communication channel. However, when any party on the telephonic device wants to prevent voice signals from an uplink, they place the device in a mute state by pressing a conventional mute button. A problem with the conventional mute button is that party invoking the button on their device must consistently press or unpress the button in order to talk on the established telephone call. The continual mute and unmute process is cumbersome and quite inconvenient for users that regularly engage in multitasking.
Hence, there includes a need for a more convenient manner in which to mute communications, and thereafter, immediately partake in an established telephone call before returning to mute.